


Familiar Taste of Poison

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bloodlust, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Enemies, Fear Play, Foe Yay, Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Obsession, One Shot, Parallels, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Series Spoilers, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Such sharp edges and black holes never ceased to form and destruct between them.





	Familiar Taste of Poison

It was the raw potential Chrollo held that excited Hisoka the most. Steel eyes glared at all that was around, his expression never once wavering. The red would flare, then melted away, but the hard glint would remain in his eyes. A leader of such power, the crucifix upon his forehead a sharp edge, and the fury that would burn in his eyes. It stirred the primal urge of fight or flight within the magician, and how he longed to be locked in the room with someone who weighed with deadly strength.

Hisoka knew that his fight with Chrollo had been delayed long enough, and it both maddened and excited him. As if he didn't know, as if it wasn't obvious since the beginning. It was a foolish question. He had toyed with the Troupe, all in the pursuit of their inevitable fight, even throwing them off track to ally himself with Kurapika. It was worth it to see the cold fury in Chrollo's eyes, the moment when he shifted, as if to fight, all for the whole, to be branded with bruises and a greater, delicious agony. To push the leader of the Phantom Troupe to his very limits was all that he craved, all that he could create for a fight to be wrought upon him.

Chrollo was no fool when it came to his Troupe, long after he had led a Judas walk into it. The magician's presence had him waiting, watching his approach, wishing to strike him down. It was only when the time was right, would the thorns crumble at his feet. He moved cautiously, planned methodically, despite what losses that struck the Spiders. His entire being protested the warping of boundaries, within ad out of the Spiders, as he stepped close enough to Hisoka. It was as clear as day that Hisoka wanted to fight him, to push him for all that was worth. With his indwelling power, Chrollo would make good on that claim.

Hisoka's smile only widened, and he resisted the urges in his body to recoil. Chrollo held a darkness that compressed itself, his eyes steeled. He resisted and yet he longed. He coveted him even as he stilled in trepidation. Such sharp edges and black holes never ceased to form and destruct between them; it was only a matter of time before they destroyed everything in their path.


End file.
